CSI: LA
by CSI-Nikki
Summary: My own spinoff. CSI: LA is based around a group of crime scene analysts who work to solve crimes and to give the victims and their families justice.


**Title**: CSI:LA

**Author**: CSI-Nikki

**Category**: Case File/Drama

**Rating**: PG-16

**Warnings**: Graphic. Deals with murder, rape, violence, ect.

**Summary**: CSI: LA is based around a group of crime scene analysts who work to solve crimes and to give the victims and their families justice. Lead by the smart and well-trained crime scene analyst Samantha Warner. Sam's second in command, Lukas Taylor knows his job vary well and comes from a 'law enforcement' family. Young and new to the team, Roni Chandler has a lot to learn, but thankfully is eager to learn it all. Seth Bennet is a firearms expert who doubles as a CSI. Ethan Zane is a computer expert CSI with a military background. The CSI team has the help of hotshot detective Rachel Lawrence and medical examiner Dr. Ryan Henderson

**Disclaimer**: I actually own these characters! (Though, any mentions of Mac Taylor or any of the other CSI/CSI:NY/CSI:Miami characters belong to their rightful owners.)

**Notes**: I was bored so I decided to write my own spin-off. I've been playing around with the idea since last year sometime, but never got the characters perfect or got a good storyline in mind – until now. Hope you'll have as much fun reading this as I did writing it. If it goes as good as I would like, I might even have a part 2 or even a crossover with CSI: Miami in the future. Enjoy!

* * *

**1**

"Perfect Change"

_You can run - run into the middle  
Or you can be still - lean into the ledge  
Or you can fall hard as you feel it giving away- Dishwalla_

_Beep…Beep…beep._ Sounded the alarm clock on the oak nightstand next to her bed. "Shut up," Samantha Warner tiredly mumbled as she rolled onto her left side so she could see the time. Eyes the cloudy with sleepiness she was able to make out the time '6:30am' in the red flashing numbers. Yawning, she turned the clock off and rolled on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

The Los Angeles sun beamed though the closed blinds in the apartment's seventh-floor bedroom, partly filling the room with the morning sunlight. Tiredly, she finally dragged herself out of bed. Shivers run up and down her spine when her feet hit the cold wooden floor, sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute or so, she finally stood up.

Her first morning stop was the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. Next was the bedroom again where she went into the closet to find cloths for the long day ahead of her. Once she settled on an outfit, she headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Looking herself over in the bathroom mirror quickly, she sighed before turning to the shower and turned on the water.

Twenty minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in faded blue jeans and a gray long-sleeved shift with a black short sleeved t-shirt of the top. Her blonde hair was straight and stopped just blow her shoulders. Her make-up was simple, yet very nice.

After stopping back in the kitchen and getting a cup of coffee, she headed down the short hallway. Stopping at a closed door with the name _'Elliot'_ wrote childishly on a white piece of paper was taped to the door along with a few colorful butterflies and hearts cutouts. Quietly she pushed open the door and looked inside the room. A smile crossed her face as she seen her eight-year-old daughter sleeping peacefully in her bed. "Elle," she said quality as she walked inside the room.

"Elle, baby. Time to get up." She said as she slowly rubbed her daughter's shoulder. Elliot stirred around in the bed before opening her deep brown eyes and looking up at her mother.

"Mommy?" Young Elliot asked with a small yawn

"Yeah. Its time to get up. Mommy's got a go to work so we gotta get you up and ready to go stay at Uncle Hunter's for the day since Molly can't watch you." She smiled before standing up and running her hand though the little child's dark brown hair. As much as Elliot looked like her mother, she looked even more like her father – the brown hair and Elliot's deep brown eyes looked just about identical to his. Sometimes, Sam wished she told him and gave the relationship a chance… maybe their life's could have been a lot better if she did it a little differently

Little Elliot yawned again. "Aw… ok." The little girl mumbled as she sat up. "But… I wanna go to work with you!" she added, looking at her mother.

"Aw. Honey, not today - Maybe some other time. Ok? Now go get ready I'll be in the kitchen…" her voice trailed off at the sound of her cell phone ringing. Sighing, she grabbed the phone out of the cell phone holder on her belt and looked down at the caller ID: _Hunter_. "Warner," she answered, standing up off her daughter's bed and walking to the doorway. Even if it was her brother, she had gotten used to answering her phone that way.

"_Hey, Sam. I was just if you where still going to bring Elliot over today… you didn't call me back yesterday so I took the day off, but if your not then I need to call my boss and tell him I'll be at work after all,"_

Sam smiled and walked out the door into the hallway. "Yes, Hunt. I'm sorry I didn't call you back yesterday, things got a little crazy – the movers lost some of my boxes and I couldn't find my paper work for the lab. But yes, I'm gonna be dropping Elle off at your place in about a hour."

"_Alright. Just wanted to make sure-"_

"Ok. Thanks again, baby brother. See ya soon," she chuckled before hitting the END button on the cell phone and returning it to her belt next to the flashlight and pocketknife as she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for Elliot before they leave that apartment. After about ten minutes later, the little child still wasn't in the kitchen. "ELLIOT! Please tell me that you're not going back to sleep!"

As if on cue, little Elliot walked into the kitchen fully dressed in a pair of shorts and flower pattern t-shirt. "No, Mommy. I'm right here." She smiled and walked over to the breakfast bar and hopped up on top of one of the chairs. "What's for breakfast?"

Sam smiled at the little girl before turning around and grabbed a bowl of cold cereal and setting in down in front of Elliot. "Cereal." She said, adding some milk to the bowl before returning the milk to the refrigerator behind her.

Elliot looked at the bowl then back up at Roni. "Again? That's all we eat for breakfast anymore!"

Sam shrugged. "You mean, that's all _you_ eat for breakfast anymore – I don't always eat breakfast." She smiled and took a sip of her coffee, watching Elliot eat. "And maybe you can talk Uncle Hunter into taking you to McDonalds for launch today, huh?"

"YEAH!" the little girl replied with a huge smile before taking a bite of her cereal.

"Yeah," Sam repeated her daughter as she grabbed the car keys. She took another drink of the coffee just Elliot finished eating and hopped down. "You ready?" Roni asked as she picked up the now empty bowl and putting it in the sink to wash later when she got home from work.

"Yep!" Elliot replied as she grabbed the pink book bag off the floor and running to the door, followed by Sam close behind.

* * *

The traffic was horrible and he was started to get annoyed, and anyone who knew Lukas Taylor knew that he wasn't one to lose his cool very often, but the traffic was just enough to do it today. "C'mon!" he said out loud to no one as he hit the car's steering wheel with a loud huff as the car behind him blew its horn. 

"I can't go anywhere," he mumbled as a reply to the person behind his SUV who was now waving their hands and ranting to someone on a cell phone about something – most likely the traffic. In the many years that Lukas's had lived in Los Angeles, he still couldn't get used to the morning rush-hour traffic.

Letting out a annoyed sigh, Lukas looked down at his SUV's built-in clock on the radio. The aqua colored numbers flashed: _7:51am_. And of course, he had to be at work at 8:00am. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting to work in the next nine minutes, or even the next hour for that matter.

The sound of his cell phone ringing snapped him out of his thoughts about how much he hated the traffic and that he shouldn't have taken the freeway. Looking down at the phone on the empty passenger's seat next to a black 'CSI' jacket and a empty fast food bag that held his breakfast not more then twenty minutes ago. Grabbing the cell phone, he looked down at the caller ID: _S. Warner_.

Sighing, he set the phone back down on the seat; he'd talk to her when he got to the lab. He was no mood to talk to her right now for the second time this morning just to tell her the same thing again: the traffic was crazy today for some reason.

This time when the car behind him blew its horn, Lukas just shook his head and turned on the music in the car and turned the volume up.

* * *

Roni Chandler was already an hour late for work. Her morning wasn't going very well, first her alarm clock didn't go off that morning so she had to rush around to get ready for work. Second, she got into a bit of a fender bender on the way to work. Of course, the person who her car hit wasn't very happy and started yelling at her. 

Thankful no one was hurt and all that was damaged was a few dents and starches in both the car she hit and her dark blue Ford Focus. After she got everything taken care of there, she finally managed to get to work. At that point already tired with the day and not in a very good mood.

"Warner is gonna hate this," she mumbled under her breath as she opened her locker and tossed her purse inside the locker and pulled grabbed her gun off the first shift and attached the clip to the waist of her jeans along with her small all-toll pocketknife in its case. Next she grabbed her badge and clipped it on to her jeans next to the gun and all-tool.

She shook her head somewhat as she looked at herself in the mirror across from the lockers. She didn't even bother to wear professional - or even nice - cloths today. She had ended up grabbed a pair of faded old jeans, a dark green _'Queensrÿche'_ band t-shirt and a jean jacket along with a pair of Army boots. She left her hair down.

She let out a sigh as she turned back to her locker and closed the door on the locker before put her Purell hand wash into her pocket on her faded jeans. She was always a little bit OCD about the sanitizing hand wash and most anyone who worked with her long enough noticed it.

Roni knew that now she had to go talk to Samantha Warner and tell the CSI supervisor about what happened on the way to the lab and then she'd have to go down and file a police report about the little accident. Hopefully she wouldn't end up pulling another double shift.

* * *

Seth Bennet had gotten up early that morning so he had the time to take a quick coffee break at Starbucks coffee on his way to work. Since he only lived about ten minutes from the LA crime lab, he didn't have to get up extremely early even though most of the time he did anyways since he liked getting to work early. 

Even though he did have the time to waste, he still got his coffee to go. After paying he headed out into the parking lot to find his yellow Hummer. The vehicle was nearly impossible to miss in the parking lot or anywhere for that matter. Finally making his way over to the car, he used the remote keys to unlock the vehicle and got inside.

He put his coffee cup inside the cup holder before starting the vehicle and backing out of the parking spot and pulling out of the parking lot into the busy Los Angeles traffic. Thankfully since he didn't have to take the freeway it wasn't as bad for him, but in the LA rush hour it was impossible to escape the traffic all together that's one of the reason's Seth was used to leaving home at least an hour early just to make it into work at a reasonable time – even if that meant he was always early.

Being early was almost always better then being late.

* * *

'Right to Be Wrong' by Joss Stone loudly filled the car as Rachel Lawrence's pulled the small red sports car into the Los Angeles Police Department's parking lot. She couldn't help but find herself singing along with the music. For being a homicide detective who put her life on the line every single day, she was a rather joyous person. 'Detective Sunshine' as many of her coworkers and friends called her. 

"_I've got a right to be wrong/My mistakes will make me strong/I'm stepping out into the great unknown/I'm feeling wings though I've never flown"_ she sang along with the music just as she parked the car and the music stopped mid-song. Still humming the song, Rachel grabbed her black laptop bag and purse before she got out of the car.

Stopped next to the car she slammed the door shut and locked it before putting the car keys into her purse as she headed for the LA police department building. Before she could get to the door her cell phone rang. "Detective Sutherland," she answered without bothering to check the caller ID.

Today was just like every other morning for her.

* * *

Ryan Henderson ran through the morgue trying not to be late. He did however not really know why he was hurrying. He didn't know what the hurry was, it wasn't like he was late to get to work or anything. Actually he was atleast fifth teen minutes early for his shift. 

The young medical examiner finally stopped when he got to the door of the morgue itself. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. To most people they where think the room was just flat-out creepy – Nearly everything in the room was made out of some kind of metal the tables, the draws where the bodies where kept, the main door, ect and dead people where kept in the room but for Ryan, he didn't mind it one bit. As weird that sounded.

He sighed when he saw that the creepy nightshift coroner was still bustling around in the office. Ryan always found the nightshift coroner creepy. It was past seven in the morning and the day shifts were clocking in as and the night shift were clocking out.

"Oh, hello Ryan." the gray haired night shift coroner said, noticing the very much younger day shift coroner.

Ryan waved and let the door close behind him. "Hey," he replied as he took a seat on one of the metal stools by a desk that held medical files about the victims that they had in the morgue currently. He ran his hand though he dark blonde hair as he watched as the creepy night shift coroner hunted for his pet tarantula and seemingly singing, 'The Itsy Bitsy Spider'.

Ryan couldn't help but think _that _was just flat out weird.

* * *

Ethan Zane was still kind of the newbie of the Los Angeles CSI team, but that wasn't that huge of problem for the computer expert. He got along just fine with the CSI team but the only problem was that Ethan was a replacement for a CSI that was killed in the line of duty a few weeks before Ethan joined the team, so some of the team thought of him as just that: a replacement. 

With very little effort, Ethan pushed the heavy glass doors that led into the LA crime lab open and walked inside, letting the door shut a little louder then normally behind him. He had only worked with the team for a week now and was already used to most of the people there, if only it was the same for him. Ugh, no one ever said it was going to be easy.

His first stop was the front desk to clock in and ask the Erika van Brista, the young dark haired secretary if he had any messages. After she shrugged and asked who he was again, she gave him a single yellow piece of paper with a hand-written message on it.

After thanking Erika, Ethan headed for the break room for a cup of coffee. Once in the room and getting a cup of plain black coffee, he took a seat in one of the empty chairs and read the message over. It was from his father (who he hadn't talked to in close to five years). The message simply said to give him a call and that he had some bad news – and then a phone number.


End file.
